fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Nyx
Nyx (ニュクス, Nyukusu) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fates and an ally on the Nohr Route. She is voiced by Juri Kimura in the Japanese version. Said to be the most understanding of women, Nyx's birthday is February 17th. Profile Nyx was born to a family of talented mages in Nohr. Prior to the start of the game, Nyx worked as a fortune-teller. In her youth, she was a prodigy in dark magic arts, and tested her abilities on people for fun. Many people died due to her actions and her guilty conscience grew rapidly. As punishment, an unbreakable curse was inflicted upon her, causing her to be unable to age. In her support conversations with Xander she reveals that she had suicidal thoughts during this time and was very depressed, hiding herself away from the world. She does not expect the curse to be gone. Instead, she is on a quest to find The Mirror of Truth, the relic that reflects a person's true appearance. Chronologically, she states that she is an older woman, much older than the Avatar at least. Personality Despite her youthful appearance, Nyx has, in fact, an intellect and wisdom belonging to a mature woman. A pessimistic individual by nature, Nyx views life rather bleakly, constantly failing to view it through a filter of optimism. This is not without a cause, however; as earlier mentioned, this is owing to her framing her entire life around an innate desire to atone for her crime of killing innocents for sport. This desire is especially evident whenever she participates in battles, where the quotes she utters revolve around her constantly reminding herself that her every action is part of her "punishment". As a result of her desire to atone for her sin, Nyx in turn transformed into a social recluse, choosing to isolate herself from society, only interacting with others when she deems it necessary for her to do so. In Game Base Stats Conquest Chapter 9 - An Ordeal Once Again/Revelation Chapter 15 - The Rainbow Sage Growth Rates |30% |15% |70% |35% |60% |20% |20% |40% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Buddy Sets' |-|Charlotte= |-|Effie= |-|Orochi= |-|Mozume= 'Marriage Sets' |-|The Avatar= |} *'Nyx will receive whatever secondary class that the male Avatar has access to if she has achieved an S-Support with him. |-|Silas/Xander= |-|Leo/Jakob= |-|Odin= |-|Arthur/Flannel= |-|Benoit= |-|Lazward= |-|Kaze= |-|Subaki= |-|Tsukuyomi= 'Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Xander * Leo * Zero * Benoit * Arthur * Odin * Lazward * Flannel * Jakob * Kaze * Silas * Subaki (3rd path only) * Tsukuyomi (3rd path only) Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Charlotte * Mozume * Effie * Orochi (3rd path only) * Kanna (If Nyx is her mother) Etymology Nyx is named after Nyx, the Greek goddess of the night. Trivia *Nyx shares her Japanese voice actress, Juri Kimura, with Mozume. *Nyx is very fond of reading books as revealed in her supports with Kaze. Secretly, she is an avid reader of romance novels. *In her My Room quotes, Nyx reveals that the marks on her forehead and cheeks are designed to reflect curses. *Nyx was voted the 28th most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Cipher Nyx.jpg|Nyx as she appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) as a Sorcerer. Nyx confession.jpg|Nyx's confession scene. Nyzavatar.png|Nyx's official Twitter icon FEF Nyx My Room Model.png|Nyx's model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters